


Introduction

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Food mention, Other, SO, also FOOD MENTION, i kinda forgot to give the reader character a gender, so it's for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Garcia fic where she introduces the reader to Doctor Who. SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT





	Introduction

“What do you mean you’ve never seen Doctor Who,” Pen asked me as she immediately shot up from the couch and grabbed a CD to pop into the CD player. “I’m going to pop some popcorn and I’ll start watching it.”

The both of walked toward the kitchen and quickly made a bag of popcorn for the each of us. 

“So, Doctor Who first started to air around 1963 to 1989,” Penelope said rattling off facts. “Though, the current modern series started in 2005. About every two seasons they get a new doctor and the newest one is going to be a woman!”

She exclaimed the fact the new doctor was going to be a girl with such excitement that made me giggle and we spent the rest of the day watching Doctor Who episodes.

“I like it,” I said once we finished the first season of the new series, grinning like a fool at Pen. 

“What?” Pen said stopping her train of facts. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh, I was just thinking of how much I love you,” I said, as the sap that I am.


End file.
